


Not Giving Up

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray has to deal with a family crisis with the help of his partner Ben and friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/gifts).



Ray stood at the breakfast counter stirring chocolate into his coffee waiting for his partner to finish getting ready for work. Normally it was the other way around. 

When Ben finally appeared, Ray had to hide his laugh behind his coffee cup before speaking. “Morning Ben.”

Ben smiled at him. “Morning Ray, what are you laughing at? Don’t think that I don’t see you trying to hide it behind the cup.”

Ray had to bite his lip to keep from laughing even more. “Um, have you looked in the mirror yet this morning?”

Frowning, Ben asked, “Why? Is something wrong with me?”

Ray put down his cup waved his hand in the direction of Ben’s head. “You have wild bed head. I think the girls and guys of Chicago would love to see you UN-Mountie-like polished.”

Ben moved to look in the mirror and saw that his hair was sticking out every which way. He reached up with a comb to fix it. “Oh dear. Thank you, Ray, how did I miss that?”

Clearing his throat to get Ben’s attention Ray pointed to Ben’s feet with a tiny smile on his face. “And you might want to put on two shoes, instead of one and one sneaker.”

Ray laughed as Ben passed him to get to the bedroom, muttering lots of ‘Oh dears’ under his breath as he did.

Diefenbaker gave a look that said, “Humans!” as Fraser passed by him, making Ray chuckle.

As they settled into the car Fraser rested his hat on his lap after putting on his seatbelt. “Thank you for pointing out my attire,” he said. “Inspector Thatcher would not have been happy if I wasn’t in full uniform.” 

Ray gave a sideways smile. “Yes, well. We can’t have that now, can we. I thought that she was away on some spa thing today?”

Letting out a long breath and holding onto his hat, he replied, “Yes, well somehow she would find out and reprimand me.”

A minute of silence followed laughter before Fraser spoke again, changing the subject. “How are James and the kids settling into their new home?”

Smiling now, Ray replied, “Great actually. The house as a big front garden and an even bigger back yard, it’s perfect for them. I’m just glad that Veronica signed over full custody before she took off with Wild Bill, or whatever his name was. That at least gives James comfort that the kids are his.”

Shaking his head, Fraser responded, “It’s sad to see families separate, but in this case I think it’s better and James will move on and be happy with his children.” 

Nodding and biting his lip, Ray sighed. “Yeah, I agree. Those kids are his life, they are great kids aren’t they?”

Fraser looked at Ray, nodding and smiling. “They are, they are so full of energy. Just like a certain blond I know, I wonder who could it be?”

Ray playfully slapped Fraser’s knee. “Hey, what do you mean?”

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Ben replied, “Well, I don’t know, Mr I-Can-Never-Sit-Still. Who could it be?”

Glancing at Fraser, Ray laughed again. “OK, OK, it is me, I guess. Lucky kids, right?”

Fraser agreed, shaking his head and smiling. “Of course, Ray. Very lucky kids indeed.”

Dief yipped from the back seat in agreement, which made both men burst into laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-

James stood at the sliding door that lead to his spacious back garden watching his two little girls run around with their puppy. Abbey and Jessica loved their golden retriever who they had named Brady. 

Abbey, who was five, noticed her dad and waved. She called out, “Daddy, come play with us. Brady is soooo cool.”

Laughing, James replied, “I’ll join you after my coffee, sweetie.”

Giggling, Abbey nodded as she continued to play. “OK, Daddy.”

James felt a pang of pain in his heart for his girls. Having your mother walk out of your life without even a backwards glance when you were any age was bad, but at the ages of three and five it was extremely bad. He feared that they may not remember any good times they’d had with her, so he was determined to make their lives the best he could make them. The only good thing that their mother did before she left was to sign the papers giving him full custody.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his youngest, who stood there with her hands on her hips. “Daddy, come on, your coffee is gone.”

Looking into his cup he saw that she was right. He laughed, put the cup down on the counter and joined his girls playing chase with Brady. The sounds of joy and laughter from his girls was music to his ears.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on the veranda of the ocean view chalet, Veronica sipped her wine as she glanced at her lover beside her.

Juan peered over at her and asked, “Don’t tell me you are regretting leaving those brats and that husband of yours back in Chicago, are you?”

Laughing, she shook her head. “You’re kidding me, right? Not a chance. Give up this?” she said waving to the view in front of her.

Putting on a serious face, Juan spoke again. “Just pray that Patrick doesn’t track you down, God knows what will happen if he does.”

A shudder passed through her at the thought of it. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting behind his desk Ray felt a cold feeling pass over him making Fraser look up and ask, “Everything all right, Ray?”

Ray looked up and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure it’s nothing, maybe just a draft.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ray sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, making Fraser put down his pen and say to him, “Ray, you only have yourself to blame for getting put on desk duty. If you had kept up with your paperwork you wouldn’t be doing this now.”

Sulking, Ray threw his pen down on the desk and sat back running his fingers through his hair. “I know that, Mr Perfect. I hate paperwork, you know that.”

Leaning forward, Fraser patted the stack that was complete in front of him. “Yes Ray. The whole station knows that you do, but if you do it as you go you wouldn’t have the build up to do later on.”

Lt. Welsh came out of his office to see the pair bickering like an old married couple. Rolling his eyes he made his way over to the pair. “Kowalski, why do I see your lips moving and no pen moving? Get those done, or you are on desk duty for a week. Am I clear, Detective?”

Grinning up at his boss and giving a salute, Ray answered, “Crystal, Sir. We were just, ah, working out a strategy, Sir.” 

Rolling his eyes once more, Welsh spoke to Fraser. “Make sure that he gets all of that done, Constable.” 

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Fraser replied in his best Mountie tone, pronouncing the word ‘Leftenant’, as usual. “You can count on me.”

Ray scowled at his partner after his boss left their desk. “Hey, you’re meant to be on my side.”

Sighing, he replied, “I am not on anyone’s side, Ray. Now get back to work.” 

Thanks to Fraser’s pushing Ray got his backlog of paperwork all done by that afternoon.

Standing up and cracking his back, Ray reached over and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. Then he joined Fraser and Dief as they left the station. 

Getting into the car, Ray smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing James and the kids later for dinner. Are you?”

Sitting next to Ray, Fraser placed his hat on the dashboard and smiled. “I’m very much looking forward to it, as is Diefenbaker. He has a soft spot for Brady and the children, of course.”

They made their way back to the apartment to shower and change before heading off to have that dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ray, Fraser and Dief were greeted with squeals of delight from Abbey and Jessica along with the happy barks from Brady. 

Crouching down with his arms wide open Ray got hugged by his two nieces. “Uncle Ray, you are here! Do you like our new house? Isn’t it cool?”

Smiling into their smiling faces, he replied, “It sure is, girls and Brady look like he likes it as well, doesn’t he?”

Nodding, Abbey grinned as she replied. “Oh yes, he loves it and we have a big back yard where we can go play and have lots and lots of fun.”

Fraser smiled as the two girls tackled him in a huge hug. “He looks really happy. You are both doing a wonderful job of looking after him.”

Hugging him again, Abbey replied, “Thank you, Uncle Ben. We love looking after him, he is a great dog.”

Ray turned to his brother while Fraser chatted with the girls. “You doing OK ,James?” he asked.

James looked at his brother with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “As best I can. I’m glad she is gone, but I fear the girls are missing out on having a mother. I just feel bad for them, you know.”

Fraser sensed that the brothers needed to talk alone so he suggested something. “Abbey, Jessica, why don’t we take Brady and Diefenbaker out into the back yard and play for a while, so your dad can catch up with your uncle.”

Ray and James gave him a smile that said. ‘Thank you.’ There was no need for words.

Once they were alone, Ray asked, “OK, James spill. What’s going on?”

James sat with his shoulders slumped at the kitchen table. “Ray, I don’t know. I think something is going on, but I don’t know for sure.”

Frowning with worry, Ray sat across from him. “What do you mean something might be going on? What’s been happening?”

Running his hand through his hair, James explained. “I don’t know, I could be just paranoid. It’s phone calls with no one there, at all different times. I figured that it might be people calling the people who lived here before and just hanging up.” He sighed and sat back. “I don’t know Ray, but I get the strange feeling there is more. I did call the phone company and they said that they couldn’t help me.”

Ray moved to sit next to his brother. “Yeah, phone companies need permission to give out that kind of information. Do you want me to look into it for you?” 

Blowing out a breath, he replied, “I don’t know, it could be nothing.”

“But there could be something,” answered Ray. Let me look into it and we will figure it out, OK?”

Smiling at his brother now, he thanked him. “Thanks, Ray. That means a lot to me.”

Ray patted his shoulder. “Anytime. It’s what brothers are for.”

The dinner was filled with chatter and laughter before the guys had to go home for an early start at work the next morning.

Lying in bed that night, Ray told Ben all about it. “I’m worried about James. He said he had been getting strange empty phone calls at odd times, I told him that I would look into it.”

Frowning, Ben asked, “Does James have anyone who would do this to him?”

Shaking his head, Ray answered. “No, everyone loves James. The only person that had any problem is Veronica,” he sighed. “I don’t know, I hope we figure it out before something bad happens.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him into a close comforting embrace. “We will do everything in our power to help, I promise,” he said.

Closing his eyes, Ray sighed once more. “I hope so, Ben, because those girls are happy with their Dad and I would hate to let them down.”


	3. Chapter 3

Juan paced the veranda of the chalet, running his fingers through hair. “Veronica, how did Patrick find your number? You told me that you paid him. Have you any idea what he can do to you? DO YOU?”

Rolling her eyes as she sipped yet another glass of wine, she replied, “Don’t be so dramatic. So I lied, big deal. I mean, what can he possibly do to me?”

Juan looked at her like she had just lost her mind. “Have you not heard the stories? He loves to cut people up while they are alive, he breaks bones for fun! You will not get away with not paying him what you owe him. Your gambling debts are huge, so you are going to pay really badly for this.”

Laughing, Veronica crossed her long legs as she leant back on the recliner. “Yeah, let him try his worst.” 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ray hung up the phone at his desk and leant forward to explain what he had found out. For the past few hours he had been checking on the phone records for his brother. “OK, this is what I got. Seven were people looking for the former owners of the house, two were automated calls from those sales crap things and the rest were apparently wrong numbers. So I guess my brother was a bit right on the calls.”

Seeing the look on Fraser’s face, Ray went on. “By that look on your face. Frase, you think something is fishy with the wrong number calls?”

Clasping his hands together, Fraser nodded. “I have an uneasy feeling about them. It is too many to be an accident.”

Putting his hands behind his head, Ray leant back in his chair. “Sadly I agree, but why James? I just don’t understand.”

Running his thumb across his brow, Fraser sighed. “I could be wrong, Ray, but we will keep an eye on this.”

Nodding, Ray replied, “Yeah, alright. We will see him later anyway when we pick up the kids for the weekend. I think James needs a break, so I am glad that we can do this for him.”

Smiling now, Fraser agreed. “I am as well. It will be fun having them around for a few days.”

Later that evening, Ray and Fraser along with Dief pulled into the driveway of James’ house. They saw that he had his car propped up and he was working on it.

Ray laughed as he walked up to his brother. “I see Betsy is getting some TLC today.”

The two brothers noticed the look on Fraser’s face and burst out laughing. It was Ray who spoke once they stopped laughing. “What’s that look for?”

Tugging his ear, Fraser replied, “I will never understand why people name their cars.”

James mocked putting a hand over his chest. “Oh no, you have to name your babies. Betsy is my other baby.”

Just before he could reply, two small human whirlwinds and a canine one came running around the side of the house to greet them.

The kids were so excited to be spending the weekend with Ray and Fraser and about all the exciting things that they would be doing.

James bent down to hug his two girls. “Now Abbey and Jess, you have a great time and be good for your uncles, won’t you?”

The girls answered in one voice. “We will, Daddy.”

Smiling at his girls, he hugged them once more giving them kisses on the cheek. “I love you both very much.” 

Hugging their dad tight they answered again in one voice. “Love you, Daddy, forever and ever.”

While Fraser helped the girls, Brady and Dief into the car with their bags, Ray spoke with his brother. “I did some digging and you were mostly right about the calls. Some were looking for the previous owners, or automated crap and wrong numbers. The wrong numbers are bothering us, so we are going to keep an eye on those. Look after yourself, James. I know that I don’t say it often, but I love you, big brother.”

James hugged his younger brother. “Love you too, baby brother.”

Ray left, waving at a smiling James with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Fraser noticed Ray’s change in mood. Worried, he asked, “Is everything OK?”

Nodding, Ray sat back in the car seat. “Yeah, everything is fine, I’m sure.” Looking in the rear-view mirror into the smiling faces of Abbey and Jessica, he smiled and asked, “OK, girls, how about we stop at the park on the way and then pick up pizza for movie night?”

Their cheers of delight raised his spirit to a happy one as they made their way to do just that. 

The park wasn’t crowded thankfully as the kids played on all the equipment there. Dief didn’t like being on a leash, but rules were rules in the very strict park. The promise of his favourite treats when he got home made him feel better.

Fraser had to laugh at Ray joining in playing with the kids running all over the play stuff. He wasn’t sure who was having more fun, Ray or the kids. Fraser prayed that the rest of the weekend went just as well for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray heard laughter come from the living area of the apartment. He stuck his head out of the bedroom and saw what was causing all the laughter.

Fraser and the girls were busy building a fort out of sheets with an opening for them to be able to still see the TV.

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Ray walked in. “What in the world are you guys doing?” he asked.

Popping his head out of the fort, Fraser replied, “Building a fort, Ray.”

Moving closer, Ray grinned. “I can see that, just why are you building one in the living room?”

Abbey’s head popped out to join Fraser’s. “To pretend that we are camping, Uncle Ray,” she told him.

Nodding, Ray smiled at her. “I guess that makes sense.”

Waving in the direction of the kitchen, Ray said, “While you are doing that, I’ll go put our food on the plates and get the drinks ready.”

A little while later they all snuggled into the fort to eat and watch a movie. They were watching ‘Dumb and Dumber’, which was making them all laugh.

Once scene in particular where the characters tongues got stuck to a pole made them laugh even more. Abbey asked, “Uncle Ben, have you ever seen anyone do that up in Canada?”

Nodding, Fraser replied, “Yes. Several times, actually.”

Her eyes went wide as she asked, “What happened, did you see them get off the pole?”

Turning to her, he explained, “Oh yes, I did manage to remove them by using warm water mixed with another solution, the ingredient is not important right now. What is sad is that they did have burnt tongues due to the ice, so eating was rather hard for a while, but they did get better and never got their tongues stuck on ice poles again.”

Abbey gasped. “Wow, Uncle Ben, that’s terrible! I’m glad they didn’t do it again because that would not be good.”

Fraser shook his head. “You are right, Abbey, it wouldn’t be good.”

As the girls went back to watching the movie, Ray leant into Fraser and whispered. “Is there anything that you haven’t seen frozen to something up there?”

Giving a sideways smile, Fraser replied, “Actually no, I have pretty much seen everything frozen to something at one point.”

Ray winced as he thought about it.

The girls fell asleep around ten o’clock leaving the guys to relax, but a knock on the door broke them out of that comfort.

Getting off the floor Ray crawled out of the fort to answer it. Opening the door he saw that it was his boss, Lt. Welsh, standing there.

Ray swallowed a lump in his throat that suddenly formed with the uneasy feeling that washed over him.

Stepping back, Ray asked, “Lieu, what are you doing here?”

Welsh had a serious but sad face as he spoke. “Ray, can I come in? We need to talk.”

Looking over his shoulder, Ray saw that Fraser had joined him at the door on hearing Welsh’s voice.

Fraser greeted him with concern in his voice as to why he might be there. “Is everything all right, Sir?”

Sighing with his hands in his pockets, he replied, “Can I can come in and talk, please?”

Opening the door wider, Ray let his boss into his apartment.

Welsh surveyed the area. Seeing the fort, knowing that the kids were here, made his heart sink even more.

Moving to the kitchen area he spoke again. “Ray, I think that you need to sit down.”

Worried now, Ray spoke. His voice was tight as he did. “Boss, just tell me because you are starting to freak me out.”

Looking to the heavens for guidance before looking back at Ray, Welsh said, “I’m sorry, Ray, but your brother has died in an accident on the interstate.”

All the blood drained from Ray’s face as he wobbled, feeling faint on hearing those words come out of his boss’s mouth. Surely he heard wrong?

Fraser caught him, sitting him down on a chair and glancing to the older man for answers.

Ray’s voice shook with emotion. “How? James is the most careful driver I know. He would never put himself in a position to be in an accident.”

Welsh placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I don’t honestly know, Ray. Accidents happen sadly. They are examining the scene, so we will learn more as to how it happened.”

A voice from behind them made them turn. “Uncle Ray, is everything OK? I heard voices.”

Ray saw that Abbey was standing there, rubbing her tired eyes, with Jessica holding her hand. They eyed Welsh and moved to sit on their uncle's lap.

Holding them close, Ray started to cry which made Abbey ask, “Uncle Ray, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ray looked to Fraser for help in telling the girls.

Nodding, Fraser crouched down to face the girls. “Abbey, Jessica, I am afraid that we have some very sad news. There was a very bad accident and we are afraid to say that your Daddy was in it and sadly died because of it. The angels came down right away and took him to heaven so he wouldn’t be in pain and so that he can look after you from up there and watch you always, just like my Daddy does.”

Abbey’s lips trembled as her tiny body shook with emotion. “So Daddy is never coming home, just like your Daddy?”

Nodding, Fraser held her tiny hand. “That’s right, sweetheart. They are up there in heaven looking after us all.”

“Who will we live with now, Uncle Ben?” Jessica asked, in a tiny voice.

Looking at Ray, Fraser replied, looking back at her. “We will look after you, don’t worry.”

Welsh spoke again. “If there is anything that I can do to help, just ask. I am truly sorry.” He left after giving the young man and children much-needed hugs.

The girls cried themselves to sleep in Ray and Fraser’s arms. After putting them to bed, Ray collapsed into his partner's arms, crying his heart and soul out. “I can’t believe my brother is gone, Ben. How am I going to tell my parents?”

Holding Ray close, he whispered, “We will do it together. Don’t worry, you are not alone.”

Checking on the girls, they saw that they were curled up together, hugging, with Dief and Brady at their feet giving them what comfort they could.

Putting his arm around Ray, Fraser led him to the living room to help make the dreaded phone call.

Ray picked up the phone and dialled. The call was answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

Swallowing hard, Ray spoke. “Hi, Mum.”

Barbara smiled on hearing her son's voice. “Stanley, how are you and why do you sound so sad? Is everything OK?”

Rubbing his face, he went on, “Mum, is Dad there with you?”

Frowning now as worry filled her, she said, “Yes, honey, he is. Why? What’s the matter?”

Tears streamed down Ray’s face as he spoke. “Mum, I have bad news. James was in an accident and I’m sorry. Mum, but he didn’t make it. James died, Mum. My big brother is gone.”

Damien, who had joined his wife, saw the colour drain from her face as a sorrowful deep cry of anguish escaped her, causing her to drop the phone.

Ray panicked, hearing the phone fall. “Mum, Mum, are you OK? Are you there, Mum?”

Damien picked up the phone and spoke. “Ray, what did you say to your mother?, What happened?”

A shuddering breath tore through Ray before he could answer. “Dad, James died in an accident. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do.”

Gasping, his father asked, “Ray, are you sure? Our James can’t be dead!”

Shaking his head and holding onto Ben’s hand for support, Ray replied. “It’s true, Dad. I’m so sorry. Please look after yourself and Mum. I’ll call when I know more so we can arrange the funeral.”

Damien cried silently into the phone. “You have nothing to be sorry about, son. This is not your fault. Let Ben look after you and the girls. We will make our way up as soon as we can, OK, son?”

Nodding now, the tears still falling, Ray said, “OK, Dad. Thank you and I love you and Mum.”

His dad gave a sad smile into the phone, the pain in his heart tearing him to shreds. “Love you too, son. We will see you very soon.”

Ray hung up the phone and collapsed into Ben’s embrace as the deep sobs took over. The sound of his mother's pain and the sounds of his dad's tears were ringing in his head as he clutched Ben as tight as he could to seek the comfort that he gave him.

Ben let his own tears fall for the pain his family was feeling, knowing the days ahead were hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray woke to find the two little girls had crawled into bed with them during the night. Their tiny little hands clutched his T-shirt tight as he saw that tears had dried on their faces. 

Sharing a look with Ben said it all, there was no need for words about the pain they were all feeling. 

Ever so slowly the girls began to stir, making Dief and Brady move where they had settled at the bottom of the bed.

Abbey spoke in a tiny voice. “Uncle Ray, can we go back to our house? I want to be where Daddy was.”

Rubbing her hair, Ray replied softly, “Of course we can, sweetheart.”

The ringing of the phone distracted him. Getting out of bed, Ray made his way to the living room to answer it. “Kowalski.”

The voice on the other end greeted him. “I’m David Simons and I am your brother's lawyer. Firstly I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss.”

Swallowing hard, Ray pinched his nose, his growing headache making itself known. “Thank you, Mr Simons. What can I do for you?”

David continued with what he wanted to talk about to about. “It was requested if your brother had an accident, or died, that I contact you right away for you to come to my office to sign the paperwork regarding his children and the will that you talked about when he made it.”

Sitting down now, Ray nodded into the phone. “I remember the paperwork. What time do you want us down there? It’s just we need to find someone to look after the girls.”

Speaking again, David told him, “Any time today is fine, I’m in the office all day.”

Ray had his head in his hands when he heard little footsteps come up behind him. Turning his head he saw Abbey and Jessica standing there holding hands, looking paler than he’d ever seen them before.

Smiling at them, Ray spoke. “Morning, girls.”

Jessica had her thumb in her mouth as she walked over. She climbed onto his lap, laying her head against his chest. Hugging her close he closed his eyes, giving her a kiss on her head.

Abbey snuggled into his side and asked, “Uncle Ray, are we going home soon? I miss our house and Daddy’s stuff is all there.”

Fraser joined them on the couch, putting his arm around them.

Ray hugged the girls as he told them, “Yes, we are going to live there soon, but first Uncle Ben and I have to go see your Daddy’s lawyer friend David. He has the papers that we have to sign to make sure you can stay with us for good, OK?”

Nodding, Abbey sniffled. “That’s good, I’m glad we are staying with you for good.”

While Fraser got the girls washed and dressed, Ray called Frannie to come and look after them while they went to the meeting with David.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Veronica was woken by her phone going off. Groaning, she turned over to check it. Seeing that it was a text message she sat up to read it.

Juan rolled over. “Who is that and how the hell did they get your number?” he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, “Well if you let me open it I can see now, can’t I?” 

Throwing her a dirty look, he spat out, “Well, aren’t you a merry sunshine this morning.”

Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. No name was attached to the message, but she pressed read anyway. An image appeared making her scream and drop the phone in horror. 

Startled by her scream Juan sat bolt upright in the bed. “What? What is it?” he asked, frantically.

Shaking, she just pointed to the phone, not daring to touch it again.

Picking up the phone, Juan nervously looked at it and what he saw turned his stomach. The image showed a car wreck and the mangled, broken and bloody body of her ex-husband. 

Putting the phone down with a shaky hand he rubbed his face as if trying to wipe away the image that he’d seen. “Jesus, Patrick wasn’t messing when he said you’d be sorry, was he?”

Tears fell from her eyes. “I never thought that he would do something like that.”

Jumping out of bed Juam began stuffing clothes into their bags. “Yes, well, he is bad news. We’d better get moving before he finds us.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

Patrick looked over at his gang and smiled. “I think that she got the message, don’t you?” 

Laughing they raised their beers in a salute.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ray and Fraser sat in front of David signing the adoption papers that his brother had set up as part of his will, ensuring his little girls would be safe and happy with his brother and Fraser. The house and money along with other assets were left to the girls, Ray and Fraser. Fraser was shocked to be that much included, but happy that he was that well thought of as part of the family.

David closed the file after handing over Ray’s copy of all the paperwork. “Ray, I am truly sorry for your loss. If there is anything that I can do, please just ask.”

Sighing, Ray nodded. “Thanks, David.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

Frannie sat with the girls playing with their dolls and tea sets. They’d taken Dief and Brady for a long walk and were now waiting for the guys to get home.

The guys arrived home just in time for dinner and were greeted by hugs from the girls.

Frannie asked over the heads of the girls, “Everything go OK?”

Ray nodded as he hung up his coat. “Yeah, we got all the paperwork signed and filed we officially adopted the girls. This is all happening so fast, Frannie.”

Going over she hugged her brother tightly. “You’ll do great and I’m here, Ma is here and Ray is here. He is flying home tonight to be here for you.”

Hugging her back he closed his eyes. “Thank you. I hope Vecchio isn’t mad I messed up his first vacation in years?”

Slapping his shoulder she looked him in the eye. “You are family, he wants to be here for you.”

The rest of the day was filled with few words as they put the girls to bed in their own home, having packed a few items until they could move everything into what was now their new home.

Sitting side by side on the couch Ray rubbed his face, wiping the tiredness from it. “It’s been a long day and tomorrow is going to be the same. A neighbour heard about James and bought Mum and Dad tickets to fly in for the funeral and isn’t Ray arriving at the same time?”

Fraser hugged him close. “Would you like me to pick them up from the airport?”

Ray shook his head. “No, I’ll do it, but can you stay with the girls?”

Holding him tighter Fraser replied, “Of course, Ray.”

Sighing deeply, Ray spoke again. “I have an uneasy feeling, Ben. I honestly don’t believe that it was an accident. Those silent phone calls are still bothering me, I don’t like this one little bit.”

Looking at his partner Fraser tried to reassure him. “We will find out the truth, I promise. First things first, you need to eat and sleep first before you make yourself sick.”

Leaning back into Ben’s embrace, Ray agreed because he would need to be in fighting form for the days, months and years ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray stood looking at the arrivals board, watching and waiting to see the word ‘Landed’ on his parents’ and Ray’s flights. Luckily for him they were all getting in at the same time. Sighing, he moved to sit on one the seats in the waiting area, making sure that he had a good view to see them.

Twenty minutes later the words he was waiting for flashed up on the screen. He was thankful to see that, but he knew it would be at least another half hour before they got off the plane and collected their bags.

As people started walking out of the arrivals area he moved into a better place so they would see him. To his amazement they appeared rather quickly, normally they would be last to arrive.

Barbara spotted her son and ran into his arms with tears streaming down her face as she held him in a tight embrace. “Oh Stanley, Stanley.”

Holding his mother Ray’s own eyes stung with tears as he could feel her tremble. “Mum, I’m so glad that you are here.”

She pulled back and held his face gently in her hands. “We wouldn’t be any other place, our baby boy needs us.”

Damien came over to them and hugged his son, whispering in his ear. “You holding up OK, son?”

Biting his lip, Ray replied, “As best I can, Dad. Ben helps a lot.”

Nodding, Damien kept a hand on his son’s shoulder. “He is a good man, you are lucky to have him.”

Ray Vecchio had stood aside to let him reunite with his parents.

Ray looked from his dad to Ray Vecchio and reached out to shake his hand. “Thank you for coming, Ray. I’m sorry you had to cut your vacation short.” 

Using the hand in his, Ray pulled the blond into a hug. “It’s what friends do,” he said.

On the car ride back, his mother asked her son, “How are the girls and Ben doing?”

Blowing out a breath, he replied, “The girls are coping better than any of us. They are happy to be able to still live in their house with Brady. Ben is holding us together, but I know he is feeling the loss just as hard as we are.”

Barbara, Damien and Ray were greeted by Jessica and Abbey as they came through the front door. “Nana, Granddad, Other Uncle Ray!” as they flew into their arms.

Hugging their grandchildren, Barbara and Damien spoke softly, their voices cracking slightly with emotion. “Hello, sweethearts. Are you doing OK?”

Nodding and sniffling slightly the little girl replied, “I’m OK Nana. Uncle Ray and Uncle Ben are looking after us, but I miss Daddy a lot.”

Holding on to her granddad’s hand, Jessica added, “Me too and Mummy doesn’t know because we can’t find her.”

Damien hugged her again. “We will try our best to find her, OK?”

The two girls then went to hug their Other Uncle Ray as they had nicknamed him, which always made him laugh.

He crouched down so he could talk to them face to face. “How are my girls? You know I bought you some presents on my trip and as soon as I unpack I’ll give them to you.

That made the girls smile as they hugged him. “Thank you. Other Uncle Ray.”

Fraser had been watching the display, doing his best not to break down and cry. It was a very hard to see such young children go through so much. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when a hand landed on his arm. Turning his head he saw that it was his best friend standing there. Smiling at his friend, he greeted him. “Thank you for coming, Ray.”

Leaving his hand on his friend’s arm, he replied, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Benny.”

Ray Kowalski came out of the kitchen carrying drinks and snacks on a tray for everyone. He needed to keep busy to keep from falling apart.

Over drinks, Ray told his parents about the casket he got for James. “I know you didn’t want to pick one so I contacted a friend who makes them. He created one just for James. It’s cherry wood and he even carved in James’ favourite cars on the sides and notes that the girls wrote for their Dad.”

Barbara choked up and dabbed her eyes. “That sounds so beautiful and so perfect for him.”

Damien added, “You did good, son. I’m proud of you and the girls for doing that.”

The girls, along with Ray, blushed at the praise.

Conversation was little after that, but somehow they managed to get through the evening and even dinner before going to bed.

Ray Vecchio handed the girls their presents before he went to bed as he was staying with them to help as much as he could.

They opened them to find beautiful flowery summer dresses and they were perfect sizes as well. They announced that they were going to wear them to their Daddy’s funeral because he liked bright summery things.

Ray Vecchio and Ben along with Damien took Brady and Dief for a walk leaving Ray to have time on his own with his mother.

Taking her sons hand in hers, Barbara asked, “Stanley, how are you really doing?”

Sighing deeply he replied, “I’m just about holding it together. The girls are great and Ben is as well. Having you guys here is helping.”

Nodding, she continued, “Are you taking time for yourself? He was your brother after all.”

Tears started to fall from his eyes. “I know and I can’t believe he is gone. I’ll never share another moment with him again, Mum. I miss him so much, it’s like a piece of my heart is missing now.”

She held her son as he cried and it broke her heart to see her baby boy in such pain, a pain she couldn’t take away and that made her tear up as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The funeral was the next day so the house on that morning was a hive of activity with everyone getting dressed for it and Fraser making sure that everyone ate something because they didn’t know when they would get to eat again.

Abbey and Jessica appeared and Ray and Ben saw that they were holding things in their hands.

Ray bent down and asked, “What you got there, girls?”

Abbey bit her lip before replying. “We want to put these in with Daddy. It’s a teddy and pictures and a phone so he can call us from heaven if he wants to.”

Ray had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could reply to her. “I think that is a beautiful idea, we will put these with Daddy when we go say goodbye to him.”

Nodding she hugged her uncle before going off to eat more food.

Getting back up he turned to Ben and hugged him, needing his strength in that moment. 

Time moved on while Ray made sure his parents had everything that they needed along with both girls. It gave the other Ray time with his best friend. “Benny, you holding up OK?”

Sitting down rubbing and the weariness out of his face he replied, “I’m holding up so far. It’s going to be harder when all this chaos stops. When the door closes and you are left with nothing else to do or think about, that’s when it hits you the most.” 

Ray put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You won’t be alone, Benny. You have all of us any time if any of you need anything.”

The place that the funeral was taking place was very homely, the flowers were beautiful as were the candles. The girls held their uncles hands as they all made their way to say goodbye to their dad and brother.

They each were lifted so they could place the items in with their dad. Abbey spoke first. “I hope you like Mr Tiddles, he will keep you company and the phone is there as well in case you want to call. I love you Daddy and I’ll miss you, but don’t worry, Uncle Ray and Uncle Ben are looking after us.”

Jessica then placed her items in. “Love you Daddy. Be happy up there and say hi to the angels for me.”

Making sure the girls were finished Ray took his turn. “James, brother dear, I’ll miss you like crazy. Who else is going to tease me like you do? Don’t worry about your girls, we will take great care of them. I promise that I will find out the truth and get you justice. I love you James.”

Ben stepped forward. “James, I want to promise you that I’ll watch over your family. You never have to worry about them, I promise.”

Barbara and Damien cried freely as they said goodbye to their son, telling him how much they loved him and would miss him.

Many turned up, even neighbours he had just met came to pay their respects. It was pretty overwhelming for all the family to see the turn out. 

The burial was held and the sun shone as the casket was lowered. The girls held their uncles hands as they all cried. 

Looking to the heavens Ray whispered, “Why James? Why him?”

Food and drinks were served at a nearby bar for all who attended. Ray did his best to mingle, but it was all a blur and was over before he knew it. 

It was only when he lay in bed that night being held did he let the real tears fall as he cried his heart out, promising never to give up.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed by since James’ funeral and Ray was back at work frantically trying to get to the bottom of his suspicions of what really caused his brother's death.

Luckily Barbara and Damien stayed on for a little while longer to help look after the girls.

Ray Vecchio moved into the apartment that was over the garage in the house that James left the girls, Ray and Ben. 

Fisting his hair in frustration Ray didn’t see or hear Dewey come up to his desk. He spoke, making the Detective jump in his chair. “Ray, can I help you? You know that you are not allowed to be involved directly with the investigation.”

Looking up at Dewey, Ray replied, “You think that I don’t know that? But I can’t just sit by and do nothing, he was my brother.”

Sitting across from him, Dewey went on, “I know and I would be doing the same thing if I was in your shoes, so please let me see what you have so I can help.”

Sighing, he pushed over the list of phone numbers that were still bothering him. He was still trying to figure them out, but he didn’t believe that they were wrong numbers at all.

Dewey took the list and studied it, noticing right away that there was a pattern which made something click in his head. Looking back up at Ray he spoke, “Ray, this number here, 555-874873, that is a pay phone that a well-known drug dealer uses. His name is Patrick Delaney.”

Frowning, Ray replied, “Drug dealer? But James never touched drugs, he actually used to volunteer at a drug youth centre to help people before he got busy with the girls. So I don’t understand why this Patrick would be calling my brother.”

Tapping his pen against the folder, Dewey asked, “What about his ex-wife? Would she have been into this sort of thing?”

Ray’s head snapped up. “Veronica! Oh my god, she did have a drug problem before. It’s her, isn’t it! She must have owed this guy, or something.”

Nodding, the other detective replied, “I would think so. This guy is really bad news. I’ll send a patrol to his normal area and I’ll ask my contacts if they have heard anything. We will find out the truth Ray, I promise you that.”

Looking up at his friend Ray gave a small smile. “Thank you, Tom.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

Veronica and Juan had been running for a while when they spotted a taxi and jumped in, closing their eyes breathing out a sigh of relief. “The airport please,” said Veronica.

They heard the doors of the taxi click, locking them in. It made them open their eyes only for them to meet steel-cold eyes looking back at them in the rear-view mirror. The voice that greeted them sent chills of fear running down their spine. “Hello Veronica, Juan. About time we caught up, don’t you think?”

Veronica panicked. “P...P...Patrick, how did you find us?”

An evil laugh escaped his lips. “My dear, you were a bit stupid. I tracked you down as soon as you turned on your phone, remember I bought you that phone?”

Shaking, they tried opening the back doors again to jump out, only to find that the child safety locks were on.

Giving them another look that made them still, Patrick continued. “Just sit back and don’t cause trouble, you don’t want to end up like your ex now do you, Veronica?”

Shaking her head she remained quiet. She had loved James before the drugs took over her and now because of her, her little girls were without the dad that she knew had been their world. She knew that Ray and his partner Ben would look after them and adopt them and keep them safe so for that she was thankful. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

The hunt for Patrick came up with nothing, there had been no sightings of him for a few weeks now.

Meanwhile back in the house Barbara and Damien were trying to entertain the girls and prepare them for going back to school and day care. 

Abbey sat reading a book she loved. She was explaining to her grandparents that she was excited about starting school again as she missed all of her friends.

Jessica was a different story. She had become very clingy even to the point that she didn’t want to sleep alone.

Taking his wife aside, Damien spoke to her. “I think that we need to move back to Chicago to be close to our family. There is nothing keeping us in Arizona, what do you think?” 

Looking at her husband, Barbara smiled. “I think that is a brilliant idea. I was going to suggest the very same thing and there is a house just two doors down from here for sale and in our budget.”

Damien smiled. “Perfect, I’ll go now and buy it. Luckily for us our savings are healthy, right? So why wait, right?”

Laughing, she patted his arm. “Go for it, honey.”

Damien left to go put the offer on the house, laughing at how excited his wife was. 

Forty minutes later he came back giving the thumbs up. The people who owned the house were thrilled to have been offered the asking price and they knew that it was being bought by good people who would look after it. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

The phones were ringing off the hook in the station and the phone call that Dewey was waiting for took ages to come. One of his contacts rang saying that Patrick had been spotted in the Virgin Islands. The word on the street was he had two people held captive and one was the ex-wife of the guy killed in the car accident that Dewey was investigating with Ray.

Dewey was making his way back over to Ray when Jim the mechanic investigator arrived with news on the car. 

Looking up at the two men Ray listened to what Jim had to say. “Ray, you were right, the brakes were switched and that’s why they failed. It was sabotage that killed your brother.”

Looking to Dewey and swallowing hard, Ray said, “We know where Patrick is now. I’m getting in touch with the local police there to go get him.”

Ben arrived then to all the news and the activity just took off. The police there were happy to help and would transport him back to Chicago once they had arrested him.

Ben took Ray aside. “Ray are you OK?”

Ray nodding, looking around at everyone. “I’m a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. I know it wasn’t an accident now for real. That drug dealer killed my brother all because Veronica owed the guy money.”

Holding Ray by the shoulders Ben looked him in the eye. “Justice is being done for James and the girls. I’m very proud of you for not giving up and for looking after Abbey and Jessica, James would be very proud of you.”

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Ray and Ben got home they shared the news and were greeted by tears of joy for the justice they had all been waiting for.

Abbey and Jessica were thrilled that the bad men were going to go to jail for a very long time.

Ray noticed his mother trying to get his dad to tell them something over dinner that evening. Putting down his fork he said, “OK. Mum, Dad, you are freaking me out. Just tell us what you want to tell us.”

Damien smiled and with a nod from his wife he began “Son, your mother and I have decided to move back to Chicago. In fact, we just bought a house two doors down from here so we can be close to you, Ben and the girls.”

Ray’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious? How? When? That is the best news we have had in ages.”

Laughing, Barbara took over. “The when was today and the how is with our rainy day savings that I told your father would come in handy one day. We are so happy that you are happy with the news.”

The girls cheered as they ran around the table to hug their grandparents.

Ben hugged Ray with a smile because he knew how much the move meant to him. 

Over the coming days his parents arranged for the move. They would have to leave the RV in a lot until the house was ready. The people who owned the house were very happy to leave it furnished as they were going to give it all away anyway.

 

Patrick was captured in a petrol station, but it took a further few days before Veronica and Juan were found, thankfully unharmed and all were brought back to Chicago to face the charges that were against them. 

Trials were never easy and this was extremely hard. Ray did attend with Ben by his side, using his love and strength all the time. 

Thankfully Patrick got the fullest sentence possible for the crimes he had committed and Veronica got community service for her drug crimes. Juan got probation because he was the innocent party in all of this, it was just not turning anyone in and holding back information that he was charged with.

Later that night Ray lay in Ben’s arms, seeking his love, friendship and strength. “Thank you for everything, Ben. I know we haven’t had a lot of alone time, but I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you.” 

Holding him close, Ben replied, “It’s what partners are for.”


	8. Chapter 8

A year later......

 

It was coming up to the first anniversary of James’ death and Ray couldn’t believe how fast time had passed. It felt like yesterday when they had last spoken and had a laugh.

Ben came out of the bathroom freshly showered to get ready for work for the last time before they began a few days off to celebrate James’ life and to make it not another sad day for Abbey and Jessica.

Ray was sitting up in bed reading James’ diary. He had found it just after the funeral and every time he read it he could hear his brother's voice speak the words within.

Ben spoke, breaking Ray out of his thoughts. “Ray, are you all right?”

Looking up at the man who had given him so much strength and support over the past year, Ray replied, “I’m good, just reading the part of James’ diary where he talks about us and how we acted like an old married couple from day one when we were just friends.”

Laughing, Ben sat down beside him. “We really did, didn’t we. James knew us better than we knew back then.”

Shaking his head and laughing, Ray replied, “He did, which is a scary thought. It’s funny, I never knew he kept these. He has lots and ones starting from when he found out that Veronica was pregnant with Abbey and he continued on. I know that the girls will love these when they are old enough and need to hear their dad’s voice.”

Nodding, Ben replied, “I know that they will. It’s how I really got to know my father after he died. It was through his diaries and like you said it’s hearing his voice say those words in your head that will help so much.”

Laying a hand over Ben’s, no words were needed in that moment.

Looking at the time Ben saw it was nearly time to leave for work, so with one last squeeze of the hand, he went to finish getting ready for work. 

Abbey and Jessica sat at the breakfast table eating their cereal. Abbey loved making her little sister something to eat as it made her feel grown up and that she was helping out in her own way.

Jessica looked at her sister. “I miss Daddy today. I wish that I could give him a hug, don’t you?”

Putting down her spoon, Abbey replied, “I do as well. We can go give our teddy bears that are wearing Daddy’s t-shirts a hug before we go shopping with Nana and Granddad.”

That made Jessica feel better, so she finished eating her breakfast.

Abbey remembered when her Uncle Ben had surprised them by making them teddy bears and putting their dad's t-shirts on them so they smelled like him and they could hug them whenever they missed their dad. Everyone who was there cried and they could see the bond that they shared with their uncle was strong.

Veronica had moved back to Chicago and did visit her daughters when she was allowed to by the courts. They didn’t want to see her at first, but when they realised she wasn’t going to take them from their uncles they agreed to see her. 

The day passed in a blur. Ray got up in time to see not just Ben off to work, but the girls go shopping with his parents to get things ready for the anniversary day. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

D-day dawned and it was exactly a year now since that awful day. Ray was determined to make it a celebration of James’ life rather than a sad day for them all. 

The kids wore their sunshine dresses and everyone else wore bright and cheerful clothing as well.

Ray crouched down in front of his nieces. “So girls, have you got your car balloons ready and Daddy’s favourite candy to leave on his resting place?” 

Nodding, they held them up as Abbey spoke. “Yes, Uncle Ray and Daddy came to me in my dream last night and said that he was up there singing with Elvis. Poor Elvis, Daddy can’t sing,” she finished while laughing. 

Laughing now, Ray shook his head. “You are right, but he could dance really well.”

Jessica laughed. “Yeah, he could shake his butt really funny.”

Barbara and Damien had to dab their wet eyes as the tears sprung from listening to their exchange. 

They were so proud of their Ray and Ben. They had done such an amazing job with the girls. James was a part of their everyday conversations and his memory and images were everywhere. 

Standing at the graveside, or ‘resting place’ as they preferred to call it, they each took their turn in talking to James. Ray went first. “I miss you every day, James. You are still the best brother in the world. I hope you approve of how we are looking after your girls. I love you, James.”

Abbey poked him in the side and stood with her hands on her hips. “Uncle Ray, of course Daddy will be happy. You and Uncle Ben are the best uncles in the world and we love you.”

He picked her up, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. “You and Jessica are the best girls in the world.”

Barbara set down her flowers. “Son, I miss you and love you.”

Damien said his words silently, but everyone knew that were heartfelt.

Ben lay a compass as a way of saying he would always find his way home.

The girls stepped forward Abbey tied the balloons to a little pole and Jessica lay the sweets down before holding hands.

Abbey spoke first. “Hope you like the balloons, Daddy. We love you and miss you. We get to hug you every day with the teddy bears that Uncle Ben made us with your t-shirt on them. Please come again in my dreams, that was fun.”

Jessica then spoke, still holding her sister's hand. “Hope you like your candy, Daddy. Love you and miss you lots and lots forever and ever.” 

Looking at everyone who had turned up and seeing all the flowers that had already been placed there, Ray knew his brother had made an impact on everyone he had met. He was loved by all. He was thankful that justice had been done and his brother's soul was resting in peace. Thank God for the wonderful family and friends that they had.

 

The End.


End file.
